The Adventures In Baker Street
by sleeplessnite
Summary: When Katherine Harrington moves into 221B, She expected to start her new quiet life in London. But after meeting her flatmates, she finds herself drug into England's criminal underworld and learns that life on Baker street will be anything but quiet.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Kate thanked the cabbie as he helped her pull the last bag out of the trunk of the cab which sat idling along the curb. she reached into her small purse and pulled out a few quid, handing it to the man who smiled and thanked her before getting back in and pulling away.

She fished around her jacket pocket for a moment, pulling out a small folded piece of paper. Kate glanced at the words scrawled on the paper.

_**221B Baker street- St Marylebone,London**_

She looked back up at the door and sighed. Pulling on her backpack, she gathered the other bags in her arms as she climbed the short steps to the door. She paused for a moment as she set the bags down on the stoop, quickly straightening her jacket and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before knocking on the door just below the gold number plate.

She waited anxiously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Finally the door swung open.

"Oh Katherine I had hoped it was you!" Mrs. Hudson beamed at her when she saw the young woman on the stoop.

Kate gave her a smile before hugging her, feeling more relaxed seeing a familiar face.

"Come in come in" Mrs. Hudson said opening the door wider

"I just have to grab these last two boxes" Kate said hopping down the step grabbing the boxes from the curb.

Mrs. Hudson had already begun to move her bags into the foyer when she walked back up

"Oh please dont.. I can get them" she said waving her off, bringing the last two bags into the house

"Well then let me have a look at you" The older woman said putting her hands on Kate's shoulders "You've grown so much. I couldn't believe it when I saw you at the funeral... You were just a little pip of a thing the last time I saw you before then, all pigtails and freckles you were. And now look at you such a lovely young woman..." She smiled at her for a moment before continuing "Well then why don't I show you upstairs and then we'll get your things up?"

Kate nodded "I really appreciate you letting me stay here for such a low rent. When I start making a bit more I can pay the full... "

"Oh nonsense. When I heard you were moving back to london I could hardly believe it! And besides its not like the boys use the spare room at all" she said waving a hand in the air

They stopped at the landing. knocked on the large wooden door before opening it and popping her head in "Sherlock? John?" she called before opening the door fully and stepping inside motioning for Kate to follow.

The door opened into a large sitting room with a couch and a few chairs sitting by the fire. Papers and odd bits and ends were strewn about the table and on the book shelves around the room.

As they entered a man popped up from one of the chairs by the fire. Kate looked at him for a moment. He had a small round face with sandy blond hair and small grey eyes. He smiled at the pair when he saw them.

"Ah , how are you?" he asked pleasantly, his eyes shifting to Kate

"John this is your new flatmate- Katherine Harrington. And Kate this is John Watson"

He smiled at her and shook her hand "Its lovely to meet you Katherine. Mrs. Hudson said you would be arriving soon."

She smiled back "Kate is fine. Its nice to meet you as well Mr. Watson... err I suppose its Doctor though isn't it? Mrs. Hudson said you were a doctor"

"Army doctor yes... and John is fine"

"Oh, Well thank you for your service then John" Kate said kindly

John smiled again and gave her a lazy salute.

"So how do you know Mrs .Hudson ?" John asked

"Oh well I..." she was cut off by a loud bang as a door slammed shut.

"John I need one where have you hidden them?" a deep voice shouted from further back in the flat.

A tall dark haired man came into the room and instantly began rooting around the bookshelf, taking no notice of the people in the room.

John rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly, catching the man's attention.

The man spun around to look at John, his eyebrows raising slightly as he caught sight of Kate.

"Sherlock, this is our new flat mate- Katherine"

Kate watched him as he came to stand next to John. He was a tall, thin man with pale skin and a very angular face.

"Hello" she said holding out her hand "Katherine Harrington "

The man took her hand and shook it "Sherlock Holmes"

"Its great to finally meet the both of you" she said smiling at the pair "Mrs. Hudson has told me a lot about you"

"Only good things I hope" John laughed "It will be nice to get to know you as well. Perhaps we should all go out for dinner after you get settled in tonight?" he added, looking at Sherlock to aggree

"I don't think that will be necessary. Your originally from Britain but moved to America at a young age, you have trouble in school probably because of the ADD, you have no living family and moved to london for school, where you're studying medicine and you do some form of dance. Thats quite the gist of it all isn't it?" He asked her

Kate stood there for a moment in surprise "How do you know all that about me?"

"Your accent its american but underneath of it you still have traces of an english accent which means you lived in Britain long enough to develop a permanent accent so I'd say till about the age of 6? Then theres your hand"

"My hand?"

"Yes your hand. pen marks where you've written yourself reminders, so you have trouble with remembering things sort term- a trademark of ADD then theres the fact that you have been fidgeting this whole time while we've been talking, could be nervous but you're doing it subtly which means you're used to concealing you fidgeting, so its constant. you keep loonging around the room unintentionally, distracted by things around you.. So ADD. which means you probably have trouble learning so trouble with school. Now then you moved to a completely new country and took all your belongings with you so obviously there is no relatives keeping you in the states and you're living in london on your own so no family here. The text books in that box suggest medicine as your area of concentration. The muscles in your legs are wel defines which suggsts you are engaged in a sport primarily focused on lower body strength.. but your build is larger than that of Ballet dancers so Id say some type of alternative dance... How did I do?"

Kate grinned "Thats fantastic! I was adopted out of the foster care system her in Britain at 7 by an older american couple. My adopted father was the last to pass away a few months ago I left school when he got sick to help take care of him. They left me some money to continue my education so I decided to move back to England after they passed. I'm studying part time at the university for now to be a physicians assistant. I was diagnosed with ADD when I was 10. right on all accounts Mr. Holmes... but one."

His eyebrows raised slightly

"I am a figure skater, not a dancer."

"Figure skater.. Ugh I should have known!" Sherlock said irritably

"So how do you know Mrs. Hutson then?"

"Oh I've known Katherine here since she was a child. The couple that adopted her were good friends of mine back in florida."

Sherlock had lost interest in the conversation, flopping down on the chair as he pulled out the news paper.

"Why dont we get you moved in then?" John offered


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

It had been nearly a week since Kate had moved into 221 B. She had managed to find a job at a pub down the road, picking up a few shifts here and there. Since classes did not start for another month or so, Kate found herself spending a lot of time with her new flatmates. Sherlock she discovered was a 'consulting detective' as he called it, which meant he and John spent most of their time interviewing clients in the sitting room. For the first few mornings, Kate would watch the interviews from the kitchen as she ate, simply listening as the potential clients told their stories.

But one morning how ever, as she waited for her bagle to cook, A particular part of a clients tale struck her as odd.

..

"Shes lying"

Sherlock and John turned in their seats to see Kate sitting cross legged on the kitchen table, bagel in hand.

"And what makes you say that?" Sherlock asked curiously

Kate rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She did not want to intrude in her flatmates business, still unsure if she should have spoken up or not.

"Go on then" he insisted

"Well its just that... well she said she went to the store to get that weeks copy of vogue... but thats a monthly magazine not a weekly."

"She could have been late in getting around to buying this months issue" John said with a shrug

Kate shook her head " A woman as into the latest in fashion as she seemed to be would not wait this late into the month to get the newest issue. I think she hired someone to break into her house and steal the necklace to collect the insurance and then have the necklace returned after she got the money,And the magazine outing was just for an alibi to throw off suspicion on her... But the people she hired double crossed her and kept the necklace for themselves and thats why she came to you. She doesn't want you to find the necklace she wants you to find the people she hired"

She watched nervously as the two men looked at her.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her, the very corners of his mouth upturning "Very good. I had the same conclusion... though through some different observations...Why don't you come and sit in on the next client meeting with us, not in the kitchen"

..

Kate shouldered her skate bag as she unlocked the door to 221B. she climbed the stairs tiredly, looking forward to a shower. Earlier that morning She John and SHerlock had all gone their separate ways after breakfast. John had left for the supermarket around the same time Kate had left for the ice rink, Sherlock remained in the flat, waiting for a client meeting.

As she got to the landing, she noticed the door to the flat was open a crack. As she reached for the handle she heard a loud crash from inside. quietly she peeked inside the flat, she could hear scraping noises coming from the she entered.

"Sherlock?" she called

Kate jumped back a bit as Sherlock came stumbling out of the kitchen, his back turned to her. Before she could say anything to him, a man dressed in long robes leapt at him from the kitchen, brandishing a sword. Sherlock jumped out of the way of the mans swing, landing on the couch near her.

As she moved to help him, Kate felt a hand grab around her waist. She let out a startled scream, as she turned her head she saw another robed man holding her. She struggled in the mans grasp, desperately trying to break free.

"Kate" sherlock yelled as he kicked the man in front of him. Kate stopped struggling for a moment, looking at him with wide eyes.

Before he could move to her, the first man charging again, forcing him to move out of the way.

Forcing herself to stay calm, Kate looked around the room for something to help her. She spotted her skating tote on the floor next to her.

She slammed her foot down on the foot of the man holding her. he let out a yelp of pain and loosened his hold on her. She slipped out of hi grasp and onto the floor. grabbing her bag as she stood. The man had recovered now and was glaring angrily at her. before he could raise his sword she swung her bag, clocking him in the side of the head with a dull thud. The man teetered for a second before falling to the floor.

"Kate?"

She turned to see Sherlock striding hurriedly over to her, dusting his hands on his blazer.

The man on the floor groaned as he began to pick him self up.

"Sherlock..." Kate began as he walked past her to the man. She stopped as she watched Sherlock stoop down and whisper to the man before striding back over to his chair.

"Sherlock what the hell was that?" she asked gesturing to the man by the door and the one who was now unconscious by the kitchen.

"A client meeting." he answered nonchalantly

" the Jaria Diamond?" she asked stepping more towards him as the man by the door stood up.

"Dont mind him. Hes just picking up his associate." Sherlock said as the man limped over and drug his companion out of the flat.

"Best not to mention it to John" He said before returing tothe paper.

..

By the time she had showered and changed, John had returned from the store.

"Ah good Kate get your coat we're going to the bank" Sherlock said as he wrappe his scarf around his neck

"John merely shurgged as he pulled on his coat tossing Kate hers from the hall closet.

..

"so when you said we were going to the bank ..." John began as they entered the lift

the elevator dinged as the doors opened to reveal a modern sleek looking reception room. Sherlock walked over to the reception desk as John and Kate trailed behind him.

"Sherlock Holmes."

The receptionist spoke on the phone for a moment before showing them back to an office. when they entered a dark haired middle aged man greeted them.

"Sherlock Holmes." said shaking his hand

"Sebastian." he said

The man gestured for them to sit down "Howdy, buddy. How long's it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?"

Sherlock regarded him coolly.

"These are my friends, John Watson and Katherine Harrington"

"Friend?" she said emphasizing the word

"Colleague." john added

"Right." Sebastian said almost sarcastically, leaning back in his chair with a sly smile

Kate was beginning to dislike the man in front of her, and she got the distinct impression John and sherlock were not fond of him as well.

"D'you need anything? Coffee, water?"

Sherlock shook his head.

" No? We're all sorted here, thanks." he said turning to his secretary who smiled before leaving the room

"So, you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot. Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?"

Sebastian laughed "Right. You're doing that thing."

He turned to look at John and Kate

"We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do."

"It's not a trick." Sherlock said quietly

Sebastian ignored him "He could look at you and tell you your whole life story."

"Yes, I've seen him do it." John said

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him." Sebastian laughed

Kat looked over at Sherlock. Her heart sank as she saw him look down, his face momentarily filling with pain.

"You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night."

"I simply observed." sherlock defended quietly

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world – you're quite right. How could you tell?"

He opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian cut him off

"You're gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan.:

"No, I ..."

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes!"

" I was just chatting with your secretary outside" Sherlock said flatly

Kate looked at him confused

Sebastian laughed humorlessly as Sherlock gave him a wry smile.

"I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break-in." Sebastian said more seriously, leaning forward motioning for them to follow him.

"Sir William's office – the bank's former Chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night."

"What did they steal?:" John asked

Sebastian shook his head "Nothing. Just left a little message."

On the wall a strange symbol was painted on a portrait in yellow paint.

" Sixty seconds apart." Sebastian said as they watched the security monitor

23:33:01 – showing the clean portrait then stopped again at 24:33:1. Kate's eyebrows shot up as the portrait showed the graffiti.

"So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, then left within a minute."

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock asked

"Well, that's where this gets really interesting."

..

After Sebastian had told them about the door monitors, John and Kate followed after Sherlock as he poked around the trading floor.

"Two trips around the world this month. You didn't ask his secretary; you said that just to irritate him." Kate said as they wandered through the maze of cubicles

Sherlock smiled

"How did you know?" John asked

"Did you see his watch?"

"His watch?" Kate and John asked together

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the dateline twice but he didn't alter it. " Sherlock replied

"Within a month? How'd you get that part?"

"New Breitling. Only came out this February."

"Okay. So do you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?" Kate asked looking around the office space

Sherlock shook his head "Got everything I need to know already, thanks."

"Hmm?" John said giving him a skeptical look

"That graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and ..."

"... they'll lead us to the person who sent it" John finished

"Well, there's three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?" Kate asked as they got on the lift

"Pillars." sherlock said pressing the down button

"What?"

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And of course the message was left at eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot."

"Does it?" John asked as they exited the building

"Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight."

He held up a name plate

"Not many Van Coons in the phonebook."

..

Sherlock rang the buzzer labeled Van Coon impatiently.

"I guess hes not in" John said "What now?"

"Just moved in. "

"What?"

"The floor above. New label. " Sherlock said tapping on a hand written label

"Could have just replaced it." John said with a shrug

"No-one ever does that." He turned to Kate "Well go on then"

"Go on and do what exactly?" Kate asked

"People are generally more trusting of women than men... ergo you can get us up into te flat" he said pressing the buzzer

"Sherlock I..."

"Hello? " A womans voice echoed through the intercom

"Hi! Um, I live in the flat just below you. I-I don't think we've met." Kate said sweetly

"No, well, uh, I've just moved in. "

Sherlock grinned at her and John

" Actually, I've just locked my keys in my flat. " she continued innocently

"Oh D'you want me to buzz you in?" the woman asked

"Yeah that would be fantastic thank you so much"

"And can I use your balcony? " Sherlock asked butting in

"What?"

..

Kate and John stood on the other side of Van Coons door waiting for SHerlock to let them in

"Sherlock." Kate called through the door

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked

"Yeah, any time you feel like letting us in." He continued agitatedly

Finally the door clicked open revealing Sherlock on the other side "Phone the police" he said to John

..

Kate watched from a corner as the police canvassed the bedroom for clues. She tried to force herself to look at the dead body on the bed just a few feet away from her. It had been a shock when she had first seen the body, one that she had been completely unprepared for. Her cheeks heated up as she remembered John having to explain to the inspector that she had accidentally contaminated the scene by retching in the bathroom toilet.

"how are you feeling?" John asked putting an arm on her shoulder

"Fine now... A little embarrassed. My freshman year of college they showed us a cadaver but this..." she gestured to the bed "I guess it just caught me off guard"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. a gunshot to the head is never an easy sigh to swallow no matter how many times you have seen it"

Sherlock had finished inspecting the body and looked over at them

"Do you think he'd lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among City boys." John said

"We don't know that it was suicide." SHerlock said frowning

"But The door was locked from the inside; you had to climb down the balcony." Kate said

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry." Sherlock said looking at the suitcase on the bed "Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it."

"Thanks – I'll take your word for it."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear."

"Those symbols at the bank – the graffiti. Why were they put there?" Sherlock said pacing around the bed

"What, some sort of code?" Kate asked

"Obviously."

"Why were they painted? If you want to communicate, why not use e-mail?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't answering." John painted out

"maybe he didn't want to answer" Kate added

"Oh good. You follow." Sherlock said looking between them

"No."

" What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid? What about this morning – those letters you were looking at?"

"Bills."

Kate cringed as sherlock reached into the dead man's throat and pulled out a small black origami flower

"Yes. He was being threatened."

Another man entered the room looking irritably at Sherlock

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met." Sherlock said extending his hand

"Yeah, I know who you are; and I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence." the man said standing hands on hips

" I've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?:

"He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock".

"We're obviously looking at a suicide." The sergeant continued looking at the body

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts."

"Wrong. It's one possible explanation of some of the facts. You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it."

"Like what?" Dimmock said incredulously

" The wound was on the right side of his head."

"And?"

"Van Coon was left-handed."

" Left-handed?"

"Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat. Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left ... Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. D'you want me to go on?"

"No, I think you've covered it" John said tiredly

"Oh, I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list."

Kate rolled her eyes "Sherlock.."

"There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. So It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts."

"But the gun.."

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened." Sherlock said putting on his coat

"What?"

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning." John said with sudden realization

Sherlock nodded "He fired a shot when his attacker came in."

"And the bullet?"

"Went through the open window."

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?!" Dimmock asked

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun. I guarantee it."

" But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

Sherlock smiled as he walked to the door "Good! You're finally asking the right questions."

..


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Sherlock why are we here?" Kate asked looking around the restaurant

Sherlock said nothing as he continued to weave through the tables.

" ... and he's left trying to sort of cut his hair with a fork, which of course can never be done!" A familiar voice laughed

"It was a threat. That's what the graffiti meant. " Sherlock said as they reached Sebastian's table

"I'm kind of in a meeting. Can you make an appointment with my secretary? " he asked embarrassedly looking at his colleagues around the table

"I don't think this can wait. Sorry, Sebastian. One of your traders – someone who worked in your office – was killed."

Sebastian nearly choked "What?"

"Van Coon. The police are at his flat. "

"Killed? "

"Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestion. Still wanna make an appointment? Would, maybe, nine o'clock at Scotland Yard suit?" Sherlock said sarcastically

..

.

Kate flopped on the sofa, burying her face in the pillow. "Ok I don't know about you two, I'm too tire to cook tonight."

"Yah" John agreed "Take out then?"

"Chinese" Sherlock chimed in.

"Alright you guys write down what you want and I'll go get it" Kate offered going into her room, pulling on boots over her leggings and shrugging on her coat.

When she got back to the sitting room she grabbed the list from john and a few quid and stuffed it into her bag along with her keys before slinging it across her body.

She walked down the street, turning the corner down the side street. after a few blocks, her cellphone buzzed with a block number

"Hello?"

"Its not very safe to be walking alone at night" a voice said from the other end of the line

Kate frowned "Who is this?"

"Look around you"

She pulled the phone away from her ear as she looked around the street. she felt a small pang of fear begin to grow as she saw the street around her was completely empty. Slowly she put the phone back up to her ear

"Do you see the camera?"

Kate looked up at the security camera. to her dismay, she watched as it slowly turned away from her.

She quickly disconnected the call, turning on her heels, breaking off into a run back towards the flat. She skidded to a halt as a large man stepped out in front of her.

As he reached out to grab her by the wrist, kate pulled her keys out of her bag, disconnecting the small can of mace that was attached to it. The man stumbled back a step as the spray hit his face. Just to make sure he was really down, Kate decided to add insult to injury by delivering a swift kick between the man's legs before turning and running off in the other direction.

"Shit" She cursed as another equally large man stepped from around the corner, blocking her path. She looked back to see the first man slowly recovering from their encounter.

As she stood there frozen in panic, a sleek black town car slid to a stop beside the curb.

The driver got out of the car and opened the side door of the car.

A stout well dressed man smiled at her from inside the car. "Its not nice to hang up on people now is it Miss. Harrington?"

Kate backed away from the car "Who are you"

"Why don't we take a ride?" the man said patting the seat across from him

"I don't think so"

The man laughed getting out of the car "It wasn't really a question"

"Well my parents always said not to get into cars with strange men, so I think I'll pass" Kate said with a grin before breaking off into a sprint away from the man.

As she readied herself to attack the burly man blocking her path up ahead, a gunshot rang out behind her. She stumbled as the bullet struck the brick wall just over her shoulder.

Slowly she pushed herself back up on her hands and knees.

"I wont ask again" the man said from behind her, gun still raised "Mace in the bag if you please."

Kate complied keeping her hands raised as the burly guard took her bag from her, marching her forward to the car.

She got into the car opposite the man who gave her a wry smile. the driver shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat, pulling the car away from the curb.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded, trying to suppress the fear building in her chest

"An interested party.."

"Interested in what exactly?"

"Information" the man said leaning forward "I understand you have come to live at two hundred and twenty one B baker street"

Kate said nothing

"It appears you are going back to college...still have that previous student loans I see. Perhaps we could help each other"

"Hmm" Kate folded her arms over her chest

"Noting uncomfortable.. just some information on you new flatmates? and in exchange your loans will be cleared and perhaps a scholarship to the university of your choosing?"

"why?"

"Because I worry about them...constantly"

"No"

"But I.."

"No"

The man leaned in even closer "You're very loyal aren't you?"

"To those who deserve it" Kate snapped trying hard to keep her voice from wavering

He smiled at her. "Are you afraid Miss. Harrington?"

"No"

The man hummed "We both know thats not true Katherine"

Kate felt the car slide to a stop and a moment later the door opened

"Don't want to come home empty handed" he said handing her her bag "Do hurry back. We don't want you to be late getting back home"

She slid out of the car and looked up at the neon sign of the chinese restaurant.

shakely she walked inside, and handed the piece of paper to the clerk along with her order. She rummaged around her bag until she found her phone. her hand shook as she pulled up Johns number.

"Hello?"

"John!" Kate nearly cried, her voice shaking

"Kate? are you alright? hold on I'm putting you on speaker"

"Kate?" she heard sherlock's voice on the line

"Kate whats wrong?" John asked

"I was going to get the food and then this guy tried to grab me but I got away but then another man blocked me when I tried to run. then a man he... he called me on my phone and ... somehow there were no people on the street and he turned the cameras ... and when I tried to run he shot at me..." she tried to fight back a hiccup of a sob

"Oh Jesus.." she heard john curse from the other line

"He threatened me so I would get in a car with him..."

"What happened did you get away from him"

Kate shook her head "No... Sherlock he said he wanted information... about you and John... Hes still out there Sherlock... he said hes going to take me home... but I don't know... What should I do ? I can maybe try to run again..."

"What did he look like?"

"Umm Well dressed, thin dark hair, a bit on the heavy side."

"That absolute bastard" she heard Sherlock voice sound away from the phone speaker

"John? Sherlock? what do I do?...Im scared...He took my mace from my bag and my keys.."

"Kate listen to me you're going to be fine."Sherlock said reassuringly "Go with him alright? John and I will be waiting for you outside the flat. just trust me"

She wiped away a stray tear with her sleeve as she nodded "I trust you" she said before hanging up.

she heard the clerk return and place her bag on the counter and she quickly stepped forward and grabbed it before pushing her way out the door.

The black town car still sat at the curb idling. The driver opened the door for her as she slid into the car.

She set the food on the seat next to her as she sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.

The man smiled back at her before reaching into the bag and pulling out a fortune cookie

"I always loved these thing you know?" he said breaking it in half

Kate merely glared at the man.

after another few panicked minutes, the car slid to a stop again and the door opened

"Don't forget your food" the man said politely

Kate grabbed the bags and rushed out of the car as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. She could see Sherlock and John waiting at the door as she ran up the steps to meet them.

She placed the food on the stoop before rushing to them, wrapping her arms around them both.

a few tears began to prick at her eyes

"Its alright" John soothed "lets get you up stairs" he said grabbing the bags and helped lead Kate up to the flat.

..

Sherlock remained behind after John had taken Kate upstairs.

He watched as another figure emerged from the car, sauntering up to the door.

"Hello brother" he drawled

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man around the collar, pushing him back against the foyer wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You shot at her? scared her half to death!" he seethed

Mycroft was caught off guard for a moment "Calm down dear brother. I did nearly the same to John when he first came to live here and he was just fine"

"John is a combat tested war veteran.. Kate is not"

"Precisely" Mycroft said growing serious "If you haven't noticed your life comes with certain dangers attached to it. John is used to facing danger, to thinking on his feet. young Miss. Harrington, however is not. I merely wanted to see if she could react in a dangerous situation."

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by John storming down the stairs

"You utter ass!" John shouted "Do you have any idea what your little game did to her? she was shaking when I brought her up!"

"I must say she did far better than I imagined. Even took down one of my men in her attempted escape..."

"You tried to shoot her!"

"Oh come now John I think we both know if I was trying to hit her I would have"

"Apologise now" John said pointing up the stairs

Mycroft sighed "very well"

..

When they entered the flat Mrs. Hutson met them at the door.

"Mycroft Holmes" she hissed "You should be ashamed of yourself. startling that poor girl like you did!"

"So I have been told" he replied tiredly

As they entered the sitting room they saw Kate sitting on the large foot stool next to the table, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, a carton of chinese food in her hand.

She looked up when she heard the door shut. Her eyes widened when she saw Mycroft standing next to them.

"Kate its alright" Sherlock said as he saw her beginning to back away

"Sherlock what's going on?" she asked warily

"Kate this is Mycroft Holmes...My brother"

"Your Brother?" Kate asked, her eyebrows shooting up "So you have a brother who likes to kidnap unsuspecting women in his free time?"

"No just you" Mycroft said facetiously

"Well don't I feel special" Kate snapped back.

"You were never in any danger Miss, Harrington. I merely wanted to see how you would react in a shall we say stressful situation"

"and did I pass your stupid test" Kate asked irritably

"Indeed you did. Though thanks to you I must now give one of my men hazard pay for your little stunt."

"Good -serves you right"

"Go on then" John said

Mycroft sighed "I would like to apologise to you Katherine, for any mental duress I have caused you this evening"

Kate said nothing but merely gave him the finger before going back to eating her food.

"I will leave you to your dinner" He said, turning on his heels and sauntering out the door closing it behind him.

"Your brother's an ass hole" Kate muttered to Sherlock as he grabbed his food from the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate had just finished her cool down when Nora skated up to her.

"Hey Kate I think someones trying to get ahold of you. Your phones been going off" she said pointing to the barrier where she had left her phone.

"Oh thanks" she said skating over to the wall

she unlocked her phone and saw two texts on the screen- both from Sherlock

_**Come back to the flat if convenient **_

_**-SH**_

_**If not come anyway**_

_**-SH**_

Her phone beeped again

_**Outside of arena **_

_**-SH**_

Kate sighed and pocketed her phone.

She had just finished pulling off her skates when the arena doors opened and Sherlock strolled in followed by John.

"Did you get my texts?" he asked

"Yes yes I did. Just give me a moment to get my stuff packed.

..

After a short cab ride, they stoped at the West Kensington Library

"Why are we here?" Kate asked

"Theres been another murder" John infromed her as they stepped inside "It was in the papers this orning. same as the Van Coon murder- A killer that could walk through walls."

Sherlock pulled out a book from his jacket pocket and handed it to Kate "Date stamped on the book is the same day that he died."

"So you think this book could mean something?" she asked

"Precisely"

They wandered the shelves looking for the reference number that matched the book. When they found it, Sherlock began pulling the books off the shelf, examining each one.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Kate asked pulling a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages

A hint of yellow on the edge of the cover caught her eye

"John.." she said showing the book to him.

He grabbed another book from the shelf

"Sherlock, Kate"

Sherlock turned and saw the gap Kate and John were staring reached past them and began pulling out the rest of the books and setting them on the floor. As he Pulled out another handful of books, He stopped and looked at the shelf. There spray painted on the back of the shelf was the same two symbols that were sprayed across the portrait.

...

Kate sat typing on her laptop as Sherlock stood next to the mantel, staring at the photographs of the spray painted symbols .

"So, the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher for Van Coon; Van Coon panics, returns to his apartment, locks himself in. Hours later, he dies."

"The killer finds Lukis at the library; he writes the cipher on the shelf where he knows it'll be seen; Lukis goes home..." John started

"Late that night, he dies too. " Sherlock finished

"Why did they die, Sherlock? " Kate asked

"Only the cipher can tell us." Sherlock mumbled running his fingers over the symbol. He paused for a moment tapping his finger on the picture.

"Were going out" he said abruptly, Grabbing his coat off the chair

..

"The world's run on codes and ciphers, John. From the million-pound security system at the bank, to the PIN machine you took exception to, cryptography inhabits our every waking moment." Sherlock said as they walked briskly down the square

"Yes, okay, but ..." john started

" ... but it's all computer-generated: electronic codes, electronic ciphering methods. This is different. It's an ancient device. Modern code-breaking methods won't unravel it."

"Where are we headed?" Kate asked as they turned down a narrow street

"I need to ask some advice."

"What?! Sorry?!"John snorted

Kate coughed to try and cover up her laugh as he threw them an exasperated look.

"You heard me perfectly. I'm not saying it again."

"You need advice?"

"On painting, yes. I need to talk to an expert."

"And your expert is in this alley?" Kate asked as they turned into a narrow street

In The middle of the sidewalk, young man was standing holding a stencil to the wall as he shook a spray can. The can hissed as he spread the pain along his stencel, pulling it away to reveal the image of a policeman with a pigs snout holding a rifle in his hands.

"Part of a new exhibition." the boy said

" Interesting." Sherlock said, though it sounded more like he couldn't be any more disinterested.

"I call it Urban Bloodlust Frenzy."

"Well thats er..." John said looking at the graffiti

"Catchy" Kate finished

The boy turned to her, giving her a sly smile "I think I may have just found my newest muse. maybe I can paint you some time, I do great nude portraits" he said looking Kate up and down

She raised her eyebrows at him "yeah.. no"

"You'll come around" he said turning back to the wall, continuing his work "I've got two minutes before a Community Support Officer comes round that we do this while I'm workin'?"

Sherlock pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed him the pictures from the library

"Know the author?"

"Recognise the paint. It's like Michigan; hardcore propellant. I'd say zinc."

Sherlock showed him another picture "What about the symbols: do you recognise them?"

He squinted at the pictures "Not even sure it's a proper language."

"Two men have been murdered, Raz. Deciphering this is the key to finding out who killed them."

"What, and this is all you've got to go on? It's hardly much, now, is it?" Raz said

"Are you gonna help us or not?"

He shrugged "I'll ask around."

"Oi!"

The four of them turned around to see two Community Support Officers hurrying towards them.

Sherlock grabbed his phone from Raz who dropped the paint cans and took off running.

"Go" sherlock said as he turned to run as well

Kate took off after him realizing too late that John was not with them.

...

Kate had finished her shower and was mid way through her sandwich by the time John returned to the flat

"You've been a while." Sherlock said as the door to the flat slammed shut

" Yeah, well, you know how it is. Custody sergeants don't really like to be hurried, do they? " John said tightly

"What happened?" Kate asked in between bites

"Just formalities: fingerprints, charge sheet; and I've gotta be in Magistrates Court on Tuesday. "

" What? "

" Me, Sherlock, in court on Tuesday. They're giving me an ASBO!"

" Good. Fine." Sherlock said still not listening

"You wanna tell your little pal he's welcome to go and own up any time. "

"You could have run you know" Kate put in as she wiped her hands on her napkin.

Sherlock slammed his book shut "This symbol: I still can't place it. "

"Its not in any of these books either" She said placing the last one in the pile with the rest.

Sherlock walked over to John who had just started to take off his jacket, and pulled it back onto his shoulders.

"No, I need you to go to the police station ... "

"Wait no..no no..."

"ask about the journalist."

Kate snorted at Johns expression.

"You too Kate. Go with him" Sherlock said tossing her jacket at her

She groaned as she pulled on her shoes

"His personal effects will have been impounded. Get hold of his diary, or something that will tell us his movements. Im going to go and see Van Coon's P.A. If we retrace their steps, somewhere they'll coincide." Sherlock told them as they hailed a cab

"Scotland Yard." John sighed as they got in

...

Dimmock stood at his desk, rummaging through the box of Brian Lukis' possessions.

"Your friend ... " He started looking up at John and Kate

"Listen: whatever you say, I'm behind you one hundred percent." John said putting his hand up

" ... he's an arrogant sod."

John raised his eyebrows "Well, that was mild! People say a lot worse than that."

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? The journalist's diary?" he asked handing it to John

Kate looked over his shoulder as he flipped through the entries. he paused at one bookmarked with a boarding pass to Dalian DLC to London LHR.

"Didnt Van Coon travel there as well?" Kate asked

John nodded "Come on"

...

Kate and John made their way down along the cafe, Both looking at the diary as they walked.

"sorry" John said as they ran into another person.

"Sherlock?" Kate said as the man turned around

"Right." John sighed

"Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died – whatever was hidden inside that case. I've managed to piece together a picture using scraps of information ... " He said to them quickly

"Sherlock.." John started

"credit card bills, receipts. He flew back from China, then he came here. "

"Sherlock ... "Kate said

"Somewhere in this street; somewhere near. I don't know where, but ... "Sherlock continued, lost in thought

"That shop over there. " John said point across the street

Sherlock frowned "How can you tell?"

"Lukis' diary. " Kate said as john showed him the page "He was here too. He wrote down the address."

"Oh." he said following after them

...

As they entered the small store, John greeted the older woman behind the counter before turning to look at the knick knack on the shelves

"You want lucky cat?" She asked him

"No, thanks. No. "

"Ten pound. Ten pound!"

"No. " John said, smiling awkwardly

"I think your wife, she will like!"

" No, thank you. "

Kate stood alongside Sherlock as they examined a rack of clay statues.

"I don't see anything that would be a motive for murder here" Kate whispered

"Something about this place connects the two dead men to each other..." Sherlock muttered

"Sherlock. Kate" John called

"The label there." John said pointing to a small sticker on the bottom of a tea cup

"Yes, I see it."

Kate inhaled sharply as she looked at the cup

"Exactly the same as the cipher." John said

..

"It's an ancient number system! Hangzhou." Sherlock said as the exited the store "These days, only street traders use it. Those were numbers written on the wall at the bank and at the library."

He walked over to a small grocers. He picks up various signs, checking the symbols.

"Numbers written in an ancient Chinese dialect."

"It's a fifteen! What we thought was the artist's tag – it's a number fifteen." John said looking at another tag

"And the blindfold – the horizontal line? That was a number as well. "

"The Chinese number one" Kate grinned showing the tag in her hand

"We've found it!"

Sherlock turned and started walked away Kate and John behind him. As kate turned to follow, she frowned. A small woman in dark sunglasses stood across the way, her camera pointed towards them as she took a picture.

"Something wrong?" John asked

"I thought I saw someone over there.. taking pictures of us..." As kate looked back the woman had disappeared

John frowned "I thought I saw someone the other night doing the same thing

"Do you think it has to do with the case?" She asked

"It would seem likely"

...

"Two men travel back from China. Both head straight for the Lucky Cat emporium. What did they see? " John said as they sat down at the restaurant across from the shop

"It's not what they saw; it's what they both brought back in those suitcases."

"You think they were smugglers?" Kate asked as the waitress brought she and John their food

"Thank you."

"Think about what Sebastian told us; about Van Coon – about how he stayed afloat in the market."

"Lost five million ... "John said as he took a bite

"... made it back in a week. That's how he made such easy money."

"He was a smuggler. Mmm." he said taking another mouth full of food

" A guy like him – it would have been perfect."

" Business man ... making frequent trips to Asia. And Lukis was the same ; a journalist writing about China. "

"Mmm."

"Both of them smuggled stuff out, and the Lucky Cat was their drop-off."

"But why did they die? I mean, it doesn't make sense. If they both turn up at the shop and deliver the goods, why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event, after they'd finished the job?"

Sherlock sait back for a moment thinking. Kate tapped her hand excitedly on the table as she swallowed th food in her mouth quickly "What if one of them was light-fingered?"

"How do you mean?" John asked her

"A thief among theives. one of them stole something; something from the stash"

"And the killer doesn't know which of them took it, so he threatens them both." Sherlock finished

"Remind me ... " he asked staring out the window "when was the last time that it rained?"

..

"It's been here since Monday." Sherlock said running his fingers along the pages of the damp phone book.

He pressed the door bell and waited for only a couple of seconds, beforeheading off down the ally way along th building.

"No-one's been in that flat for at least three days." He said confidently

"Could've gone on holiday." John shrugged

"Do you leave your windows open when you go on holiday?" Sherlock asked pointing at th cracke window above them.

"Sherlock!" John called as Sherlock jumed up the fire secape and into the open window, sending the latter clattering back up.

John sighed as he and Kate walked back tothe front door "Do you think maybe you could let us in this time?" he called through the door

" Can you not keep doing this, please? "

Sherlocks muffeled voice sonded throug the door

They bendt down and opened the letter box "What?"

"Somebody's been in here before me!"

"What did he say?" Kate asked frowning

John sighed straightening up "I'm wasting my breath."

John paced back and forth on the stoop while Kate leaned against the side of the door

"Any time you want to include us." John shouted through the door

"No, I'm Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone because no-one else can compete with ..." he shouted , opening the letter box again "... my MASSIVE INTELLECT!"

A minute later the front door opened and sherlock stepped out looking slightly frazzled. John gave him an exasperated sigh when he saw him, fixing him with a glare.

"The, uh, milk's gone off and the washing's starting to smell. Somebody left here in a hurry three days ago." Sherlock said in a scratchey voice

"Somebody?"

Sherlock nodded "Soo Lin Yao. We have to find her."

"But how, exactly?" Kate asked

Sherlock picked up a folded envelope off of the stoop.

_**SOO LIN**_

_**Please ring me**_

_**tell me you're**_

_**OK**_

_**Andy**_

He Showed the the letter, tapping the logo on the upper corner- NATIONAL ANTIQUITIES MUSEUM

"Maybe we could start with this."

"Are you alright?" Kate asked ." Are you getting a cold?"

"She's right you sound a bit croaky" John agreed

"I'm fine." Sherlock coughed as they left the stoop.


End file.
